Forum:Easy to get weapon to hit crawmeraxs back?
Hi! I'm trying to solo craw but failed like 20 times already. I can get him to low hp by using the corner glitch, but then i cant hit his back. i tried to do it with the "typhoon" but didnt have luck. his position was never right for shooting the walls to make the bullets hit him. which weapon is easy to get and makes it possible to hit his back? i tried running around him (as siren) but he turns immediately when i leave the phasewalk and my dmg isnt high enough to kill him quickly... 00:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) If you exit Phasewalk in a place where he can see you, he will turn around immediately and you have very little time to pull a shot off (because you need time to draw the gun too). I suggest you exit phasewalk behind one of the rock pillars -- one which he is not directly facing. Then peek out and pull the trigger. That should land you at least one shot before he realizes what's going on. Also, if nobody notices you after you exit Phasewalk behind a rock pillar, feel free to rest for a while and let Phasewalk recharge. Once you start firing, the minions will converge on your location and you may need a quick getaway. Logisim 04:38, August 19, 2011 (UTC) If you play a splitscreen game solo, you can get to the top first with the character you wish to use to kill him by getting to the safe spot. Take out his limbs and eye with the first character. Then send the second character up and when it reaches the top use it to get craws attention. Craw will turn away and you will have a quick but safe chance to shoot at his back. It may take several attempts to completely kill Craw but this is what I do. The extra character also gives a chance to improve the drops, if only slightly. I suggest a powerful and highly accurate Masher( unforgiven works best) or Death Shottie( hidden critical bonus) for the main character. Also a Bessie or Skullmasher works well if you are able to get an aimed shot at Craws back. 05:06, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to suggest beating Craw in multiplayer, especially in a full room. The drops are much better and you are going to have a much easier time-- 18:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tips. Splitscreen doesnt work because im playing at the pc. I didnt know about hiding... i thought it would always see me there. But my question was more about: Which weapon can be used from the save spot to hit his back? I read something about rocket launchers with a lot of splash damage but I dont have that... 20:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken you're talking about the Levithian. I know some others have had success using that, but it takes forever with the rocket launcher for me so I just try to draw him out by leaving the glitch spot and returning. If he doesn't kill you with his acid balls eventually he usually just dives and gives you a shot at his back spot when he resurfaces . Good luck. Player8410 20:33, August 19, 2011 (UTC) I have never posted on here so If i screw it up, you have my apologies. Anyway, the easiest weapon Ive found for hitting his back from the glitch spot is the Nidhog. Lure him out so that he's kind of diagonal and doing the roaring thing over and over again, aim about halfway down his back and pull the trigger right as he finishes his standing roar. It should impact right as he sits back down. It can take some practice to find the spot but once you do it takes 3 hits to knock out the back. Hope this helps. Dufrau 19:10, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Rollands turret with heat seeking rockets maxed out can hit his back when put in the rite place with all other weakpoints poped. also the monster kill rocket luancher makes a big enough explosion to hit the back from cover. soloing will always require some luck though. I use a redemption to solo him. Aim for the big spine on his back and fire about halfway through his roar. It can be annoying to get the timing right but it always works.Hankypu 20:46, September 22, 2011 (UTC)